Drive
by Anju
Summary: My 1st fic, so don't go too harsh on me...a little angst...Mostly Leon and Claire, but there is some Jill and Chris...^_^ A little sappy, too...


# Drive

Capcom owns Resident Evil a.k.a. BioHazard in Japan. Song is sung by Incubus…

Leon and Claire…angst…some Jill and Chris…

_ _

## Lyrics are this color…

*****

Claire sighed as she drove Chris, Jill, Leon, Rebecca, Carlos, and Barry home from a celebration party, for defeating Umbrella. Leon, Rebecca, Barry, and herself, were the only ones in the car, who weren't drunk.

_'Yes, we've defeated Umbrella, but does defeating something always mean sacrificing lives?'_ thought Claire, _'Sacrificing loved ones is one of the risks, wasn't it? But no……I'm too loyal to my family, to just forget about them.'_

**_ _**

#### Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear

"Hey, sis! I'm gonna sleep over at Jill's, don't mind, do ya?" asked Chris.

"Not at all! It'll be nice to have peace and quiet at the house" said Claire, putting on one of the smirking grins, but that was only a mask.

"Hey! Can I stay over your house, Becky?" asked Carlos, in his flirting voice.

"Err…I prefer if you didn't," replied Rebecca, "My house!" Rebecca quickly got out of the car.

"Bye everyone!" And with that, Rebecca walked into her house, and Claire drove off.

**_And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the_**

**_fear take the wheel and steer_**

**_ _**

### _'Why do I always think about Steve when I'm driving? He has nothing to do with cars and motorcycles!'_ thought Claire, _'It reminds me of my old life, fighting zombies, and meeting new people…'_

### 

### Leon looked at Claire, sympathetically. Chris had told them, about this guy named Steve, when Jill had asked about how Claire and Chris met up. He had gotten over Ada, easily, since he still knew that Claire was important to him…but would Claire think him the same way, he thought of her?

"Man, what did they put in the wine?" asked Barry, holding his nose in the air, to avoid the…smelly…breath of Jill and Chris…who were…um…busy, as we say.

_'I should stay with Claire, got to get through to her…she might do something she won't regret and how will get a way to stay with her at her house?,' _thought Leon.

**_It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal_**

**_ _**

"Thanks for driving me, Claire," said Barry, as he got out of the van, "You and Leon, good luck with the others." Claire and Leon nodded.

"Knowing the others, we'll need it," replied Claire, smiling, as Barry closed the door.

_'Must be strong, Redfield. I couldn't forgive myself, to lose these great friends. I lost people I love, but I won't lose anymore people.' _thought Claire, as she drove to Carlos's house.

**_ _**

**_But lately I am beginning to find that_**

**_I should be the one behind the wheel_**

**_ _**

"Hey! You just went past my house!" yelled Carlos.

"You live in a mall?" asked Leon, raising an eyebrow, "I thought mercenaries would've at least got a decent paying." Claire sighed.

"I thought you lived _there_," said Claire, stopping the car, in front of a apartment.

"Oh yeah!" said Carlos, stumbling out of the van, "Adios amigos!"

"Yeah, just go to sleep," advised Claire, "I wouldn't like to have to watch a drunken man." Carlos shrugged, and entered the building.

**_ _**

**_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes._**

**_So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive_**

"Oh man, how can they still make out with their breath smelling like that?" asked Leon, opening his window, making fake gagging noises, as Chris threw his keys at him.

"I was kidding! Hey, why'd you give me these?"

"Just because I drank 23 cups of wine, doesn't mean I'm drunk," said Chris.

"But it does mean, you'll need 1 big fresh mint," mumbled Claire.

**_Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?_**

**_ _**

"Before I was *rudely* interrupted," continued Chris, "You are going to stay at my house, and watch Claire, for me. You don't mind, do ya? You can sleep in the guest room."

"What do you mean, watch **ME**?" asked Claire.

"After that last incident with the toothbrush and toothpaste, I can't let you go un-supervised," said Chris.

"But that was 12 years ago! I was 10!"

"You tried to brush my hair with the toothbrush and toothpaste! And then there's the kitchen incident, you could've killed yourself, last week!"

"How was I suppose to know? I was sleepwalking!"

"You admit it!"

**_It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around_**

**_ _**

"Aw, man," said Leon, shaking his head, but he was really relieved, "Seems like a tough job, but I'll do it, Chris."

"Calm down, you siblings!" said Jill, "You almost hit my mailbox!"

"SORRY!"

*SKID*

"We'll get off now," said Jill, pulling Chris along, "Bye, you guys! See you tomorrow!" Claire and Leon waved.

"Does it take them 50 cups of wine for those two to get drunk?" asked Claire, out loud.

"Do you ever drink?"

"I swear Leon.."

*****

"So you plan on getting Leon and Claire, together, Cupid?" asked Jill, as Chris, fell on the couch.

"Well, maybe it could make them both happy. They haven't been themselves, for a while, have they?" said Chris.

"You sure? They do fight, usually every time they get the chance," said Jill, "But then again, they might like each other…"

**_But lately I'm beginning to find that_**

**_when I drive myself my light is found_**

"$30 that they hook up by lunch tomorrow," said Chris.

"Chris! How could you bet on your little sister's personal life?" asked Jill. Chris eyed Jill, strangely.

"$50 dollars, we find them in the same bed, when we pick them up," said Jill.

"If that really happens, I swear…Kennedy is gonna-"

Chris didn't have to speak anymore…

*****(20 minutes later; Redfield Living Room)*****

"Stupid Chris," mumbled Claire, opening the t.v.Leon grinned, took his jacket off, and sat on the couch, behind Claire, who sat on the floor.

"So, Claire, how was that Code Veronica, thing?" asked Leon.

"I thought Chris told you about that," said Claire, quickly, flipping the channels.

_'Damn! Leon has to ask about that? Now? At this very day? I guess falling in love, with a person, who wants to know something PERSONAL about you, has some risks, too,' _thought Claire.

"I did, but I want to hear, your version," said Leon.

"It's the same as Chris's version!" protested Claire, not entirely true, but mostly, yes.

"What about Steve?"

**_Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive?_**

"What about him?"

"You loved him, didn't you?" asked Leon.

"Is this really the time to ask, Leon?" said Claire, sighing.

"Wouldn't you like to get this question overwith, so I don't have to ask again?" said Leon, not giving up.

"Okay, maybe I did, but I'm not really sure, though…but I can say, we were pretty close." Said Claire, uneasily.

"But how come I can't see that old Claire? The one that was brave, and never gave up, will I ever see her again?" asked Leon.

"You don't understand, Leon!" retorted Claire.

"Yes, I do! Ada died!"

"But did you kill her? I had to kill Steve!"

"I didn't know Claire…"

"I know you didn't, Leon. I just don't want to talk about it…"

"Okay…"

"Hey, where is Sherry, anyway? Haven't seen her in a while." said Claire.

"Staying with her aunt in Texas." replied Leon.

"I miss her.."

"Hey Claire, can you keep a secret?" asked Leon.

"Depends on the secret." said Claire. Leon shrugged.

_'It's time…hope she won't go crazy,' _thought Leon.

_'I hope it's me…Leon's the only guy, I could ever love,' _thought Claire.

"I love…you, Claire…"

"Really, Leon?"

"Yes, I've loved you, ever since I met you."

"Leon…"

"Yeah?" asked Leon, expecting her to say, 'Sorry Leon, but I don't feel the same way.' But instead, she kissed him and pulled away.

"I love you too, Leon."

**_Would you choose water over wine...._**

**_hold the wheel and drive?_**

"What about Chris?"

"He's been trying to find me a guy, for weeks."

"Chris? Desperate? No way. Hey Claire?"

"What-"

Of course, she never got to continue, as Leon did the very same thing that Jill did to Chris…

******

. Don't blame me! Just my 1st fic…a bit sappy…Maybe a sequel will come…who'd know?

Anju


End file.
